


what u call that

by deliciouslay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, PWP, Smut, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouslay/pseuds/deliciouslay
Summary: in which mingi is too nosey, and wooyoung sorta improvises for an answer





	what u call that

**Author's Note:**

> falling down the rabbit hole. wooyoung is hawt and i just had to. i couldn't think of a better title. i haven't written in a while. plz enjoy

If Wooyoung had ever been asked to describe San in three words he would have said idiot, goofy, ridiculous. Aloud, anyway. Too embarrassed to speak his true thoughts about the older man, much less his best friend, he chooses to speak the obvious when Mingi decidedly poses the actual question--one that had caused him to choke upon hearing it.

San only snorts in response when hearing this all, eyeing the younger man from his peripheral vision. He didn’t necessarily need vocal validation from Wooyoung, not when he already knew the truth behind the facade. Wooyoung on his knees was anything but a lie, everything in fact. Flushed cheeks and hooded eyes as a warm mouth wrapped around his cock was as sinful as he had imagined over and over in his head; the reality not even coming close to what he was expecting. He was irresistible, the epitome of sexual appeal without even trying, but more than that, he was beautiful.

Had anyone ever asked San to describe Wooyoung in three words he would have been upfront, palm grazing higher and higher over the man’s thigh underneath the table where no one could see. It was what he did best around the group members, driving Wooyoung mad and to the point of sexual frustration. Insanity. All that pent up tension he carried in his shoulders released each moment they had even a second alone together, never to be passed up. So when Mingi finally leaves their shared bedroom, completely unsatisfied with the answers, Wooyoung’s deadpan expression shifts into that of a playful smile, and he makes his way over to the bed ever so nonchalantly.

“Idiot, huh?” San begins, voice a tad annoyed. Wooyoung already knows where this is going.

“We all know he wanted something juicy,” The younger chimes in, lower half situating appropriately over San’s groin, his own thighs squeezing as he slowly grinds down for quick contact. “He’s been close to catching us one too many times--just needed affirmation and I had to drive him away. You know.”

San can’t help the strangled-like groan that manages to build in his chest as Wooyoung works his hips like there’s nothing else he’s ever come close to perfecting. He’s not satisfied with the answer, but this--this will do. Blood rushes perfectly, arousal evident only moments after and it isn’t long before Wooyoung’s hands are unfastening his pants. He works tirelessly for a reward, knowing precisely what he wants and how rewarding it’ll be. San loves that about him, reason as to why he’s kept him around for so long.

It began as a one night stand long before they knew they’d belong to the same group. Glances had been stolen once they recognized each other from the night from only weeks ago, a few looks here and there and awkward interactions. Then, Wooyoung had been slightly tipsy and looking to blow off steam, and San was susceptible to his unabashed flirting, knowing very well where the night was going. The second time around that they met Wooyoung was loud and obnoxious and San was… he was San. The odd energy eventually died out the more they bonded, and it resulted in a friendship that couldn’t be replaced. Singular sexcapade aside, in another life they would have instantly clicked. In this, Wooyoung likes to believe they could be Soulmates (but he’ll never dig that deep, and he’ll never risk what they’ve built for themselves).

They treaded lightly at first. Brief kisses only after midnight, afterwards headed straight to their respective rooms. Fond smiles, a soft touch on the shoulder here and there. Quick glances when they were all together, San leaning in to whisper in his ear when no one else had been looking. Surreptitious. Hours upon hours of practice lead to tension that practically lingered in the air, heavy and desperate. It was almost a given that San would one night enter uninvited and slip underneath Wooyoung’s sheets, kissing those lips he couldn’t stop thinking about. And Wooyoung had wrapped his legs around him so tightly, hands clutching bleached hair as if he didn’t intend to let go for a second.

So it instantly developed into a fuck buddy situation. Big deal. To them it seemed rather humorous, and there was truly nothing that held them back from ending it or turning it into something more… but the reality was, there was no need. The pressure of remaining single par their given situation made it the more simpler of options, and they merely gave in to carnal instincts. It was a win-win.

Now San watches Wooyoung as his hips sink down, taking him in for all he is. His brows furrow and his lips part wide, head falling back almost instinctively. He looks stunning. Now. Here. Shirtless. Gasping for air as he fucks himself down onto San’s slick cock. He’ll have bruises over his hips by tomorrow from the deathly grip San has on him, but all Wooyoung can focus on is the heat in the pit of his stomach as he’s dropping back down, _quick quick quick_. His face is flushed pink, back arching into San’s touch when fingertips rub over sensitive nipples.

They’re usually silent save for the sultry and breathy “kitten,” which San murmurs, skin slapping and heavy panting filling the room before Wooyoung comes first, spilling all over San’s chest. But now Wooyoung’s louder than he’s ever been, eager because they haven’t had physical contact in over a week. Pearly white covers the expanse San’s chest, and Wooyoung suppresses a pleased mewl as he’s filled up to the brim with the other’s release.

Wooyoung falls forward, lips locking in a heated kiss as he rides out his orgasm, body shivering and squirming as San’s palms and the tips of his fingers run over the surface of his skin.

He’s satiated for now.

It’s enough for the moment.

Easy. Fun. Exhilarating.

Guess that’s what he would consider their current situation if anyone did ever ask. Granted it’s not long term or well thought out but at least they’re not alone and they can stop whenever they want.

Totally.

(It’s why they don’t, and go again for another round. Wooyoung whines when he’s pinned to the bed this time around, legs spread wide and three fingers brushing over his sweet spot, lingering as if to hear him beg. “Think of this as… punishment for earlier. You know.” San offers a shit eating smirk.

Revengeful. Wooyoung should have said revengeful instead.)


End file.
